The Secret Strife of Pets
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = While You Weren't Sleeping | story = Emily Brundige | writer = Brendan Hay Mike Yank | director = Scott O'Brien Simon O'Leary | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Mike Chavez Scott O'Brien | previous = While You Weren't Sleeping | next = Harveyween }} The Secret Strife of Pets is the second segment of the 2nd episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis A mysterious animal arrives on Harvey Street and Dot must overcome her apprehensions to help find it a new home. Plot The episode begins with Tiny, Fredo and Lucretia running away from a creature inside a trash can that chases them. Fortunately for them, Harvey Girls were around. Audrey proposes a direct confrontation dreaming of facing the attack of a monster, while Dot puts on an anti-radiation suit. When they saw the dump moving, Lotta hits the street to raise the dump while Audrey kicks him and Dot catches with a net. The monster was shaped like a brown-haired ball, which in the end turns out to be a type of rodent. Dot is disgusted and decides to transport it in his Dotcopter. Audrey and Lotta object saying they are looking for a home, but Dot does not want the creature to stay on Harvey Street and wants him to be taken to a shelter because he thinks he has parasites or germs. The rest of the girls say that she cannot keep it because Lotta already has several rabbits and Audrey is not considered a perfect owner, so they propose to find her an owner and they call her Fluffy. The girls go to Tiny, but Dot frightens him by saying that Fluffy eats children of his stature. Then they go to Lucretia, but Dot looks for the excuse that the houses on Harvey Street do not have the proper structure to maintain it. On both occasions, Fluffy began to become fond of Dot. In the girls trailer, Dot presses for the girls to give up on continuing with the plan, he also takes advantage of taking Fluffy on a ride with the intention of missing him, however he begins to get fond of her. The girls propose to give it to the Bow, but Dot hesitates. When they deliver it, Dot has no excuse and comes out crying considering the good bun curriculum in relation to animals. Back in the trailer, Dot with the excuse that he will see how he is with his Dotcopter, spy on the Bun. Watching his notebook, they notice the live recording of it that Bow plans to make Fluffy sleep with the fish and they panic, also the fact that Bow has several pictures of animals with yellow bars at the bottom saying "RIP" doesn't help too. The girls go there, Bow doesn't answer the door and they see a silhouette of her carrying Fluffy, while they hear a shriek. After a failed Audrey parkour, Dot asks to be flown with the Dotcopter. When Dot was facing Bow, it is revealed that she was making the shrieks, that she gives all her pets the name of Rip by "Ripley" and that Fluffy will sleep next to her two pet fish on a table. Bow returns to Fluffy because Dot admits that he wants him as a pet and because he ruined his inflatable chair. The episode concludes with Dot hugging his pet and it is revealed that all this time it was a kind of albino sewer rat that had brown fur around him for some reason. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fluffy * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * Frufru * The Bow Broadcast "The Secret Strife of Pets" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the 2016 Illumination film, . * Dot is the main star of this episode. * When Bow reveals she names all her pets "Ripley", she says "Believe it or not", which is a reference to the franchise. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dot Category:Episodes focusing on The Bow